Who Is Hawkeye Pierce
by Ann-Droid
Summary: Hawkeye's lying in bed, thinking about his past...and he may well be someone else we've heard of. Please R&R! Rated for later chapters.
1. Dreaming

**Disclaimer: No, I DO NOT own any of these characters. Even though I want to… badly. Not originally my plot, rather Captain Oz's, who gave me permission to continue it, as long as I tell you to review their version too.**

Inside the tent Hawkeye tossed and turned. They'd had twenty-seven hours of surgery, and the other three surgeons were still inside operating. Colonel Potter had forced Hawkeye to get some rest when it turned out Hawkeye was the only one who hadn't had any sleep. Hawkeye had only agreed when he found out that there were only a few more patients left in pre-op.

He stopped turning and lay on his back, his eyes wide and staring at the ceiling. Why did they always insist that he slept? He hated to sleep. When he slept, he dreamt. Dreamt of war.

He smiled lazily. How many of his campmates would guess the real reason for his hate of war? Definitely not BJ and they were best friends. But then again, Hawkeye had had best friends before. There had been Trapper John Macintyre, BJ's predecessor in the Swamp. There was… two people, actually, so it should be 'there were'. He hadn't thought about them in years. Then again, he'd had no contact with them since the final battle. No one from his old life knew where to find him. He'd protected himself. No one now knew who he really was.

Sometimes he had regrets, of course. But all he really wanted was to be left alone. He had no desire to go back to the life he'd left behind. In truth, all he missed was his friends. But that was a small price to pay for being left alone.

He really thought that his past had left him emotionally damaged. He was afraid to dream, scared of what he might see. He flirted with anything in a skirt. That was a remnant of the first real relationship he'd had. He also lied constantly. The only thing he'd told anyone in the camp that was approaching true was his nickname- Hawkeye. But he hadn't told them the true story behind it. He had no idea if his dad had even heard of Last of the Mohicans, let alone if it had been his favourite book. He'd been given the name when he was seventeen, when he and his friends had managed something his father had also done many years before.

He shut his eyes as he thought of all the death that had happened in his life. Nearly everyone he'd ever cared about was dead now. 'There are things worth dying for.' His godfather had said that, barely half a year before he, too, was dead. Someone might think that a war zone was a strange place for someone so sick of death to be. Well, they were right. But he had to be here. He'd trained as a normal doctor so that he could help people. Normal people. And he would go wherever he was needed so that he could help them.

He knew that a lot of the thoughts he was having were very disjointed, and that if he was talking, he'd end up on an infamous Hawkeye rant/ramble. He put his hand to his forehead and felt the place where, until about twenty years previously, he'd had a lightening shaped scar. And Hawkeye Pierce, formerly Harry Potter, slept, even as, outside the tent, Radar's mouth fell open, in his shock at what he had just 'heard'.

**And that, darlings, is all I have at the moment. I'm sorry that in places it tends to go very strange and disjointed, but I was trying to 'convey his state of mind' (yeah, right- it's not because I'm too tired to be writing this). Also, I didn't want to give away who he was until the end. I probably did, several times, but hey. If you think I should continue with this little story tell me when you review (hint, hint). Anyway, ta for reading!**


	2. Waking to a nightmare

**A/N again, this is not my story, nor my Plot. I do not own either Harry Potter OR MASH.**

Radar Stood outside Father Mulchay's tent, mentally shocked as the full impact of what he had heard hit him. The MASH unit was not purely Muggle, but rather a mixture of that and Magical personnel. He personally knew of three others with magic, well, four now. Margaret Houlihan, though she pretended she was just like everyone else, was a Beauxbaton's educated witch. BJ Hunnicut had gone to Salem. Colonel Potter to Michigan's magic school. And Hawkeye. Who'd have thought? Hawkeye, one of the most famous wizards ever to exist. Yet, perversely it made sense for him to be a healer, helping normal people whenever he could, as though to make up for another's sins. He had never told anyone, not even BJ or Margaret, about his double life. That seemed sad, somehow, to him, as though a page of history was missing, yet, out of friendship and loyalty he could never tell anyone.

The next day, a lone military transport drew up to the MASH, in it were seven people, Korean all. However, instead of guns, they held wands. The battle for the MASH unit had begun.

When Hawkeye left the post-op theatre, it was to chaos.

Flashes of light were everywhere, screaming, and blood. Overwhelmed, he sprinted for the Swamp, grabbing his own wand from the footlocker, and running back into the fray. The first person he saw was Margaret, bleeding heavily from a wound in her side. Carefully, he helped her from the battle field, mumbling healing spells he had learned, by necessity, under Voldemort's attack. Shouting at her to stay, he turned and tripped, and in front of Margaret's eyes, two shards of blue glass fell from his eyes. When he looked up again, they were a fierce Emerald green, leaving her to brokenly whisper one word. 'Hawkeye'.

TBC


End file.
